Count Bonkula
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: Bonkers wakes up a vampire and Fawn has become a witch. The answers to their dilemma lie in Transylvania. Bonkers, Fawn and Pikatwo, the clone Pikachu go there for a way to change them back. After an accident, Bonkers and his friends wake up in a hotel run by the vampire king. Count Dracula. Will he be a big help or a big pain in the neck?
1. Chapter 1

Bonkers woke up the usual way in the morning to his toon alarm clock.

Fawn had already gone to work and his new friend, Pikatwo the super clone Pokemon was curled up on his couch.

Bonkers decided to have breakfast first before he took his usual shower.

He went to the pantry and took out his Wheat Crunchies.

"Pika?..." ("Bonkers?...")

"Oh! Good morning, Pikatwo!

"Chuu...("Morning") Pikatwo replied in a sleepy croak.

The clone rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went over to Bonkers who was pouring milk into his cereal. It was there, Pikatwo noticed something puzzling.

"Pika chu pi?" ("What are those?")

"Huh?" said Bonkers. "Whatcha say, buddy?"

Pikatwo hopped onto the table and looked closer.

Bonkers had two pointed teeth visible under his muzzle.

"What's wrong, Pikatwo?"

"Pika" ("Those") Pikatwo pointed at his mouth.

Bonkers felt around his mouth and made a cat squeal that made Pikatwo jump!

Bonkers had pricked himself on one of his pointed teeth.

Pikatwo pulled Bonkers by the rope of his night robe and pulled him towards the bathroom so he could look in the mirror.

But what Bonkers noticed was more unexpected than Pikatwo had pointed out.

His eyes widened in terror as he looked into the mirror.

"Where am I?!"

Pikatwo looked at the mirror too. Bonkers' reflection was nowhere to be seen, while his was standing right there, just fine.

"Pi ka-?" ("What the-?")

"Pikatwo! We have to tell Miranda!"

"Pika!" ("Right!")

But another surprise met the bobcat as he rushed out the door in his police uniform. The moment he ran out into the morning sun..

"YYEEOOWWW!"

"Pikachu!" ("Bonkers!")

Bonkers rushed under the shade of his verandah.

"The sun...it burned me..."

Pikatwo took Bonkers' tigger-like tail and blew on it. It had been smoking when he was out in the open.

"No reflection...the sun burns me like an oven...and...

"Pika chu!" ("Your teeth!")

Pikatwo made an expression by pretending he had two pointed teeth. Bonkers understood.

Meanwhile in another house, Miranda Wright was just finishing her Poptarts when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"MIIRRRAAANNNDDDAAAAAAA!"

Miranda pushed the reciever away from her ear with a cringe on her face.

"Bonkers! Don't yell like that when you're on the phone!"

"I'm sorry Miranda! But something terrible's happened to me! Pikatwo was the first to find out!"

"What is it? Toon Flu? Pops Clock is erasing you again?"

"No..." Bonkers said in a small voice.

"Then what is it?" Miranda was getting impatient.

There was a silence on the phone. Then Bonkers took a deep breath.

"Miranda...I've turned into a vampire!"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she came and heard the story, Miranda sat next to Bonkers, rubbing his back. Bonkers had his head in his hands and Pikatwo was nuzzled in his lap.

'How could this have happened to me, Miranda?! One minute I'm a normal toon and the next, I'm a monster!'

'Aww, calm down Bonkers' Miranda said soothingly. 'You don't look like a monster to me'

Bonkers tried to stop crying.

'Now just try and think how this happened. What were you doing yesterday?'

Miranda took out a notepad and pen as she said this.

'Well...' Bonkers croaked. 'I woke up the usual way, and did my morning routine...'

Miranda wrote down everything Bonkers was saying.

'After work, me and Fawn walked down to the night market. It on every Friday night...I remember going to this stall where they were selling necklaces and jewelery..."gasp"...Look at this!'

He showed Miranda the silver trinket he was wearing around his neck.

Miranda did not touch it, but took a close look at it. It was shaped like a bat and it was hanging on a black string.

'No...it can't be...cursed!...Can it?'

'I just bought it because it looked cool! Fawn bought one too. It was shaped like a broomsti- Oh no!'

Pikatwo's ears perked up. 'Pika?' ('What?')

'If Fawn bought one, then-'

They were interrupted by a girl scream, getting louder and louder until it reached the door of Bonkers' house.

'Fawn!' Bonkers jumped up, rushed to the door and bolted it opened.

Fawn had her face covered by her hands, but Bonkers could see what had happened. Her fur had turned green and her hair had gone darker.

'Fawn..' Bonkers removed Fawn's hands from her face. It was also green and she had a few warts on her cheeks.

'Bonkers! I look ugly! What's happened to me? What did I eat last night?!'

'I can't believe I had to walk here under an umbrella' Bonkers grumbled as him, Fawn and Pikatwo walked with Miranda to her house.

'Stop whining. We'll fix this' Miranda told him as they walked inside.

Pikatwo jumped on an armchair and looked around. He hadn't been to Miranda's house before.

'You want something to eat, little guy?' Miranda asked the clone.

'Pikachu' ('Yes, please')

Miranda walked into the kitchen while Bonkers and Fawn sat on the couch with their arms around each other.

'Fawn...You don't look ugly'

'And you don't look like a blood sucking, beast, Bonkers'

Bonkers smiled a little.

'The funny thing is I don't have a thirst for blood' He scratched. 'I'm thirsty for something but I don't know what it i-'

'Hey you two. Apple juice or Orange juice?

'Apple Juice!' Bonkers called out.

Fawn stared. 'Well there's your answer. At least it's not blood. I'll take an Apple Juice too, please, Miranda!'

The moment Miranda bought in the glasses, Bonkers grabbed his and drained it in one go.

'Sorry Miranda. I seem to have a thrist for Apple juice!'

Miranda handed Fawn her drink and gave Pikatwo a bowl of potato chips. 'I have an idea'

She went back to kitchen and came back with two apples.

'Here you go'

Bonkers sank his new fangs into one of the apples and sucked.

'So...' Fawn spoke as she watched her fiancee. 'Bonkers is an apple juice loving vampire and I'm a witch...What do we do now?'

They all sat there in silence for a minute or two, until Miranda finally said 'Who was the person who sold you those trinkets?'

'I don't know' said Fawn. 'He was completely in the shadows. We couldn't see his face properly. But he looked like he had a hunch on his back'

Miranda wrote that on her notepad.

'Wait a minute!' Bonkers stood up and tried to take off his trinket. But it wouldn't come off. It was like the string was magnetized to him.

The same was said for Fawn when she tried to remove her broomstick shaped trinket.

'It's no use. Now what do we do?' Fawn moaned. 'I can't stand looking like this!'

Bonkers wasn't listening. He was looking more closely at his trinket.

'Made...in...Tran...syl...vania!'

'Pikachu pi pika!' (Thats it!') Pikatwo punched his fist in the air.

'Of course!' Fawn jumped up and hugged Bonkers. 'We'll go to Transylvania and see who cursed these charms!'

'Transylvania?' Miranda asked. 'Are you absolutely sure about this, Fawn?'

'I'm positive' said Fawn.

'She's right, Miranda' said Bonkers. 'Besides we have to fix this as soon as possible. We're getting married in a month'

Miranda knew it was best not to argue.


End file.
